Substitute Poolcleaner, At Your Service
by caffeinejunk
Summary: Ray substitutes for Puck's pool-cleaning job at the Fabrays' household. This one has SMUT.


Title: **SUBSTITUTE POOL-CLEANER, AT YOUR SERVICE**

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: NC-17

Length:

Spoilers: Probably none

Summary: It's the summer after junior year, and Ray has to take over Puck's cleaning job while the self-proclaimed stud is down with a nasty flu. Puck's most regular job – the Fabrays' elegant gunite pool and hot tub.

Pairings: male!Rachel(Ray)/Quinn, male!Rachel(Ray)/Puck friendship, Brittanna, Quinn/Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: This is completely unrelated to my story "Slush and Burn", but the characters and Quinn/Sam relationship thingies are the same. All in all, the characters' backgrounds and relationships are the same but the plot and means are not. Also, Ray never became friends with Santana and Brittany here; he only became friends with Puck. Quinn's father already got thrown out by her mother at this point, and Judy Fabray is no longer that much of an alcoholic, absentee mother. This is a suggestion thrown at me by my great LJ buddy '**sockville**'.

A/N 2: First time writing smut, please be gentle. Hehehe! Seriously, please give me some comments and suggestions afterwards so I can improve my smut writing for future uses… MORE FUTURE USES.

A/N 3: Quinn never became pregnant, and Ray's from NYC. He transferred in freshman year to Mckinley; he's also rich so he's just doing Puck – his Jew buddy – a big favor. BTW, Quinn and Ray didn't interact in a friendly way their whole lives. Their interactions are mostly just Quinn torturing Ray and the likes.

A/N 4: Italicized words or group of words are from Ray's or Quinn's thinking, depending on the focus.

A/N 5: If you have the time, please read my focusing story "Slush and Burn" to know some more info about the characters and their backgrounds. Either way, it's easy to understand anything that's rated "R". Thanks for reading the almost-filling-than-the-story-itself author's notes.

It was now half an hour before 9 o'clock. He was contemplating on even going to his first substitute pool cleaning job. He knew Puck, his newfound Jew buddy, would be eternally grateful for taking up his work load while the "stud" of Mckinley needs weeks of rest and treatment because of a nasty unnamed flu he probably got due to one of his impeccably "adventurous" thoughts.

Noah became a dear friend to him though, along with Kurt. He wouldn't let his friend down this time. _He couldn't. He shouldn't._

He quickly ran down the stairs, hauling a duffel bag that contained the cleaning supplies Puck gave him and a change of clothes. He was wearing a pair of white Billabong board shorts with green stripes on both sides, his vintage Wicked tank top , and green Lacoste flip flops that were rather preppy.

"Hey, kiddo, going to your first pool cleaning service now?" _That's a pretty redundant question to ask seeing my obviously specific outfit. _He guessed his Dad, Hiram, heard my noisy footsteps because the small white man adorning a pair of black-framed glasses peeked out from the kitchen, wiping his hands onto a dish towel. His father doesn't have hospital shifts on Fridays, so that explains why the smell of lobster pot pie is radiating from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll be back before noon so please save me some lunch." Ray gave his father a goodbye wave then turned around, heading for the front door.

"I bet Noah applauds you for what you're willing to do for him." The brunette boy turned around as his father commended what he was about to go and do. The pale man's face was embellished with a proud smile that probably means "I'm really freaking proud of my son."

"He does," Ray gave him a smile back. "Dad, I have to go now, my first service is scheduled at 9 o'clock sharp."

"Well, good luck, buddy!" His father exclaimed as the boy was now walking faster than normal to his family's black Audi Q5. He had reflected on whether to use his SLR Mclaren instead, but he knew better than to dump all of the dirty pool-cleaning equipment in that _very _pricey gift from his fathers.

As he drove to a fine community filled with uniform American dream houses – white picket fences, white shutters and colossal houses – he parked at the front of a two story house that was fairly enveloped with climbing vines with light purple flowers. The greenery of the house was excellent and the whole aura of the house shouted "prim and proper".

Ray gently rang the doorbell beside the door frame and waited for someone to open the door. He dropped his duffel bag of supplies by his feet and straightened himself out first. _Nothing's ever nicer than a good first impression. It's a Broadway thing. _

The door was opened by a middle-aged blonde woman who was beaming at him. "You must be Ray, come in." She opened the door wider and gestured for the brown-haired boy to come in.

"Uh, thank you," he quickly fished out a piece of paper - which held the names of the clients – from his board short pockets, "Mrs. Fabray?" It sounded more like a question than a declaration of appreciation he was going for. His face was also contorted in a confused look with scrunched eyebrows and a slightly agape mouth.

"Yes, I am she. Now, please come in and sit down first." He walked inside and closed the door after him. "My daughter and her friends are still swimming so you can clean up after them. In the meantime, sit and I'll get you something to drink." The fair-haired woman left him frozen on the foyer. He now regretted the fact that he didn't even read the client list Puck gave him last week; he only asked him where his first job was.

He was now sitting on the white leather sofa facing a stonewashed fireplace that supported many framed photographs of Quinn, her mother and her unquestionably older version of Quinn who is most definitely her sister. He wondered why there were no complete family pictures as he scanned the pictures all around the living room and staircase area.

"Here," the woman gently lowered the tray onto the obviously expensive coffee table then sat on the seat beside the couch he was sitting on, "have some lemonade first." She put her hands down onto her lap and focused her hazel – much like Quinn's – gaze on him. "Noah told me you were friends and that you are going to be our transient pool-cleaner for a good part of the summer while he's sick. Is that right?" She asked taking a glass of lemonade and sipping lightly.

"Yes, ma'am," he properly answered in a cheerful tone, hiding the detail of his fear of the lady's HBIC daughter. "I'll be your pool-cleaner for the better part of this summer. Please do tell me when I'm lacking at some points because Noah only told me the basic pointers of pool-cleaning; however, I did research on some things too, but costumers' satisfactions are different from one another so that's why I need comments and feedback on my service."

"Of course, I'll give you my views. Now, wait here just a little bit and I'll get my purse. I need to pay you now because I'm going to get some groceries this morning." She started to make her way upstairs.

Ray took the glass of lemonade and took a moderate sip. _Fresh lemons, classy. _He almost dropped the glass when he saw a sultry figure in a polka dotted light green bikini wiping her shining golden hair with a towel. The shocked boy almost didn't notice the other two cheerleaders emerging behind the blond. Santana and Brittany were also wearing bikinis and adorning bodies that were enticing, but none compared to one Quinn Fabray's perfect figure.

As piercing hazel eyes focused on his brown orbs, he knew what was coming. "Where's my mother, Berry?" _Isn't she the least bit surprised that I'm here in her house? Because I am._

"I-uh," he was like a fish out of water, gasping for air and just staring mindlessly.

"Gross, stop checking us out, Berry," the Latina threw her towel at him, causing him to break out from his stoic daze. _You wish, Santana. I wasn't staring at you._

"Hi, Ray, the pool's really dirty so… good luck!" The cheery blonde exclaimed.

"Berry, are you deaf? Where's my mom?" Quinn's luminous eyes were now flinging daggers at him.

The young ingénue was again caught in a daze as he struggled to answer the fiery cheerleader's inquiry. Luckily, Mrs. Fabray went into the living room holding out a 20 dollar bill to Ray who took it kindly. "Quinn, honey, please finish your activities in the pool so Ray can start up."

Ray managed to mutter a barely audible "thank you" to the woman. He stood up and slung his duffel bag onto his shoulder rather quickly that it stung quite like a whiplash. His arm muscles bulged from the sudden pressure. His side-glance turned him to Quinn who appeared to be weirdly enthralled by the strap of his duffel bag, or maybe the part that's holding up the strip of genuine leather.

Quinn mentally shook out her obvious fascination from Ray's well-built arms, "We just finished, mom; we're just going to get some sun by the poolside." She wrapped the towel around her svelte form. _Good thing the towel fitted her perfectly, hugging all the curves and crevices in the right places._

"Well, okay, honey," she pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill from her purse and handed it to Quinn, "I might not be here for lunch so just order something for your friends, and for Ray if he's still not finished by noon." Before she turned the doorknob, she looked back and added, "I almost forgot, Ray told me that he needed some of our feedback on his first time pool-cleaning so, honey, be a nice girl and give him your opinions." She walked back to Quinn and gave the stunning girl a peck on the cheek before heading out the door again. This time, the car revved away as well as part of Ray's courage facing the three skimpy bikini-clad girls.

The three girls gave off conniving giggles as Quinn said, "Pool's at the back, Berry." All of them trekked up the stairs before stopping. "Just so you know: we'll be watching you fail in your substitute pool-cleaning job. You said you wanted constructive criticism, right? Well, we'll give you as much as you want; however, they just aren't that constructive, just plain criticism." Her words felt like a thousand well-sharpened pins plunging themselves inside his chest and mind.

He went out the back and was faced with a grand gunite pool with a hot tub on the side and a smoothed granite poolside. The foliage of the backyard seemed to accentuate the architecture of the seemingly nature-inspired pool. He walked closer to the pool, and least to say that what he saw was extremely dirty. Dried leaves were strewn on the top and on the bottom of the water; there was a blotch of soil on the deeper left corner. _This is going to be a harsh challenge, but Ray Berry never backs down from one of those. Think of it as another belittling comment on my MySpace page; well, it probably is._

He was taking a peek at the pool when he felt a rigid force on his back; he tumbled face-first into the murky waters, gaining some pieces of dried leaves in his mouth as his mouth gapped within the pushing process. The now drenched brunette already knows who the boss culprit is. _Quinn Fabray, of course._

"Thought you might want to take a closer look, Berry," he heard the painfully sultry voice from underwater. If grunts can be heard from below the surface, then the three would have heard the sound.

When Ray got up from the water, his brown, luxurious hair involuntarily swiveled from his forehead to his head in a manner only seen using slow motion effects on TV.

To his absolute surprise, he saw Quinn's tantalizing expression to the way he shook the water off his head of chocolate-like hair. He thought he was just seeing things.

"Thanks, Quinn," he more than sarcastically retorted, "I loved the closer peek from down there."

All the three girls were somehow astonished of what they saw: a wet shirt that's clinging to tight, perfect abs and extremely defined pectoral muscles; dripping brown curls over a toned face; plus, full lips that looked fluidly crimson and appeared to be as soft as marshmallows. For a moment, all three didn't seem to notice the imperfections – which they condemn him with – of the young man's face.

The head blonde literally had to nudge herself to reply, "You're most welcome, Lady GaGa." It was really unfortunate of her because Ray didn't sense the devotion in her sarcastic counter. But, he decided to go against what his good judgment told him and digressed from the sensitive pitch in the cheerleader's response.

"Since, you three obviously did this," he pointed to the chaos all over the pool, "where should I start?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and a forced optimistic smile.

"I don't know, do I look like I clean pools? Do your job, Berry." Santana answered for Quinn. It was good timing because the head cheerleader couldn't think of any insult right now to throw at the built brunette boy.

"Thanks," he scrunched his brows, "for that very helpful response, Santana." He sounded a lot more sarcastic than he meant it to be.

"Whatever, Twinkle Toes," the Latina rolled her eyes at him unceremoniously while getting tugged by Brittany on the arm.

Ray moved from his soaked position to the side and removed his shirt. He didn't want to get pneumonia from wearing something wet that could probably dry on his skin and get some kind of disease.

"San, let's go upstairs." Brittany almost pleaded with a bright smile while tugging furiously on the Santana's arm. The beta head cheerleader could never say no to the cheery blonde, so she went with her with speed. Ray was pretty sure about what they were about to do inside the house, but he just shrugged at it.

Quinn was now seated on a lounge chair, wearing her sunglasses and crossing her legs. "Chop, chop, Berry," she snapped at the staring boy. She gained quite a satisfaction from the fact that he had just been checking her out; on the other hand, she has also been checking him out earlier until now. There was more room for the blonde to graze her eyes on because the male diva's muscles were on full display without his Broadway musical shirt. Quinn contemplated on his build. He isn't a broad wall of muscle like Puck or Finn, and he also isn't just full of bumps like Sam's. Ray's body was _perfect_, she admitted, and then quickly tore the thought off her mind.

_She woke up from her nap, and jumped slightly. She had not meant to sleep on her job of dictating Berry what to do. That sounded unimaginably nice in her mind, "dictating Berry what to do"._

_The blonde froze when she saw Ray just sitting on the foot of her chair, facing her with a devious smirk and lustful dark eyes. She would try to stop what would happen, but she was too late, the boy was already hovering above her with his hands carrying his weight. He slowly leaned down to lick the shell of Quinn's ear with the most arousing rate. _

"_You look so beautiful, Quinn, more than the summer's day." He muttered by the side of Quinn's ear. The vibrations of his deep voice sent shivers from the girl's spine to her abdomen, and sent a warm, wet feeling rushing en route for her core. She moaned helplessly when he worked his lips from her jaw to her bottom lip, sucking and caressing softly. He gave her a deep kiss and languidly asked for entrance with his tongue swiping the gap between her upper and bottom lip. She didn't know Ray was this great of a kisser. Her arms shot up to curl themselves around his neck and pull him in for more. She didn't know what possessed her to do this with him._

_His lips left hers and started peppering the hazel-eyed girl's neck with soft, open-mouthed kisses, occasionally biting, and then kissing the slight sting of pain away. His hand managed to snake inside the small space that separates their bodies and jerked the blonde's bikini off of her. The same hand then moved to cup her breast, fondling them dearly and diverting special attention to her nipple which instantly became hard and firm with his light touches. Quinn can't do anything but moan and purr helplessly at the hands of Mckinley's resident slushie receiver. She almost screamed when warm, wet full lips glided over her other nipple, teasing the tip with his talented tongue. Her hands were now gripping the chair for support and arching her back to meet his welcoming mouth. He sucked on her nipples which almost made her come right then and there. It was inevitable because she was panting and heaving heavily while her eyes rolled endlessly with every one of his promiscuous actions. _

_For a second, she worried about her neighbors who might see and hear what the disciplined, perfect child of the Fabray household is doing, but deviated from it and thought about how she didn't care because she was experiencing one of the most pleasurable things which may ever happen in her life. _

_Ray's strong arms hooked her legs onto his back and her heel would eventually dig holes into his spine for her was now removing the cheerleader's skimpy bikini panties slowly, letting his fingers graze the inside of her thighs before ripping apart the thin piece of barely-there cloth amazingly without making the blonde feel pain. The boy took a whiff of what he was going to savor piece by piece. Her center smelled like summer, vanilla and roses. The image of Ray smelling her almost made the usually stern alpha female drop in a heartbeat, so she just closed her eyes and prayed for control._

_With his fingers, he parted her slick, dripping folds and kissed her clit. Clearing the hood of the small bundle of nerves, he licked a hot stripe from the hard nub downward to her red and obviously ready opening. This is very, very sinful, she thought; she just thought. He teased her opening with his vibrating tongue and his fingers were working on her flicking nub, pushing on them in tight circles unhurriedly. He blew hot air on her nub, and with that, Quinn forcefully shoved his head to her center with all the power she can muster for now. She felt him smile over what she did, but Ray Berry was not one to disappoint. He continued licking her opening, but this time the licks were faster and hungrier than before. She was moaning and whimpering loudly, enjoying every swipe of his tongue over her overflowing heat._

"_Don't you even dare stop," she commanded with closed eyes and a slightly agape mouth. She was still holding his head in place, making it go deeper. Then, he decided to let the cheerleader get away from his teasing torture, and shoved his tongue as far as he can in her tight opening, circling, exploring and flicking to find her g-spot which made her instantly writhe in absolute delight. He got a hold of her waist for better angling, and worked his fingers in a rhythm to his tongue. With a gentle push of his tongue, his fingers rubbed her clit in a mild touch. With a rough shove of his tongue, his fingers worked the hypersensitive bundle of nerves in tight, fast circles which made Quinn's stomach tighten and her hips meet each one of his ministrations. _

_From a final pinch of her pert nipple, a flick to her g-spot, and a press on her beaten nub, Quinn came from a mountain-high climax with staggered breathing, pants, moans and a few yelling chants of Ray's name._

_He removed his tongue from inside her but continued circling the peeking bundle of nerves in a leisurely manner to make her fall more pleasurable. While the remaining shivers of orgasm began leaving her, the brunette boy was lapping at her juices and cleaning her up like a cat would with its milk bowl._

_Then, it hit her… hard – the floor, that is._

"Hey, Quinn," someone was shaking her. "Are you okay? Are you awake?"

"W-what?" Quinn groggily said with a silly smile on her pristine face. But, after that, she backed away from him and stared at him with raised eyebrows and a worried expression.

He let go of her and started rubbing the back of his neck in a confused mode. "You were squirming, whimpering, and screaming my name countless times; it sounded like a chant even, so I thought you were in need of dire help. That's why I rushed at the time although you fell from your chair before I here; nonetheless, you just evidently had a bad dream from your forty winks under the sun. By the way, I'm finished." He gestured me to look at his work.

She looked at the clock on her phone beside her and saw that it was now 12 sharp. So, her supposedly _bad dream_, as Ray quoted it to be, lasted for hours? Yes, it did.

The most surprising news of all was not that Ray cleaned the pool impeccably for his first time, but it was the fact that Quinn – the head cheerleader and tormenter of Rainbow Berry – now has a secretly humungous fascination, adoration, infatuation, and whatever-you-want-to-call-it-"ation" for a certain substitute pool cleaner and full-time male diva, Ray Berry.

/

A/N: So, what do you guys think? This is my first shot at smut, please give me some pointers! Thanks!


End file.
